bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Leonard Hofstadter/Gallery - Himself
Images of Leonard Hofstadter Himself Leonardaps.jpg|The many faces of Leonard. Leonard video chatting with his mother.jpg|Leonard. S5Ep01 - Leonard looking miserable.jpg|Leonard. Leonard reading Pennys report.jpg|Leonard reading Penny's report. S62.png|Leonard is attacked in Sheldon's dream. Alt4.jpg|Leonard. Nose7.jpg|Leonard. Takeout56.jpg|Leonard brings home supper. GL.png|Leonard dressed as Green Lantern. NP6.jpg|Leonard on his ship in the North Sea on the phone with Penny. Pum2.jpeg|Jumping for joy knowing that Penny still thinks of him. Nose5.jpg|Leonard. Pack13.jpg|Leonard talking to his mother. The stag convergence Leonard at the party.jpg|Leonard at Howard's bachelor party. The friendship contraction leonard 'sup.jpg|Leonard. Term3.jpg|Leonard. TGE-4.jpg|Leonard playing sick. Knock3.png|Leonard tired from exercising. The_Big_Bran_Hypothesis.jpg|Leonard's light saber. Zxc3.jpg|Playing Secret Agent Laser Obstacle Chess. Pack15.jpg|Get out!! Mp21.png|I guess...I'M IN!! Mp9.png|Leonard reciting Penny's lines with her. Cut3.png|Kidding Sheldon as he undergoes a makeover. Ext24.png|Leonard approaching Penny for the first time in an alternate reality. Ext3.png|Leonard living with Raj. MrsZack3.png|Leonard thinks that it would be great not to have Sheldon complain about his cooking. Unaired27.png|Leonard quickly figures out the Rubik Cube in the doctor's waiting room. S5Ep01 - Leonard looking miserable.jpg|Leonard in his camouflage outfit. TheBigBangTheoryS1E9-073.jpg|Institute for Experimental Physics Presentation by Leonard Hofstadter. Staircase Implementation.jpg|Leonard in his new room. Fest9.jpg|Leonard talking to Priya. Jp13.png|Leonard as Green Lantern. Corn9.jpg|Talking up football with the guys. De4.jpg|Leonard disguised as an Apple store employee. The launch acceleration Leonard smiles.jpg|Leonard with the guys trying on tuxes. The shiny trinket maneuver Leonard listens to Sheldon's woe.jpg|Leonard. Leonard_Hofstadter.jpg|Leonard. TheBigBangTheoryS2E17-134.jpg|Leonard on the train to San Francisco. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Leonard.png|Leonard telling Sheldon that Stuart is interested in Amy and wants to ask her out. Leonard sweating through his shirt.jpg|Leonard before his fake date with Penny. Nova24.png|Girls decide to ditch the guys. Nose8Not.png|Sheldon doesn't want Leonard to have non-emergency surgery. Nose3.png|Leonard dealing with Sheldon's phobias. Asd6.png|Working with super cooled helium. Llh.jpg|Leonard. Nj10.jpg|Sexy grad costume. Lv4.png|Our flight has been canceled. Hs33.png|Delivering a high school commencement address. Hs21.png|Leonard addressing his old high school. TO14.png|Leonard got bitten by a goat. TO77.png|Getting married. To68.png|This mouth is for you and food. TO63.png|Happily heading to Vegas. TO108.png|Talking about picking a wedding date. TO107.png|Penny looking at Leonard and deciding to marry him that night. Po19.png|Ready to marry his dream girl. Po11.png|What about our wedding? Wd16.png|You were heavy to lift. Aws100.png|Super asymmetry? aws122.png|Leonard doesn't find his idea on Google. aws168.png|Save something for the honeymoon. Wd14.png|I'm upset! Wd5.png|Leonard on his wedding night with Sheldon. Dr11.png|Waking up from his Penny kissing Sheldon nightmare. Dr9.png|Watching Penny about to kiss Sheldon. Dr1.png|Worried about his marriage after his fight with Penny. Past2.png|Don't be that way, buddy. Fenc51.png|Taking up fencing. HS31.png|Convincing Sheldon that they need to buy some liquid helium to prove their theory. Doc28.png|Leonard. Shorten the war.jpg|Leonard gives Penny Sheldon's kryptonite. Aq18.png|Working on their first Thanksgiving dinner as a married couple. Aq52.png|Spock oven mitts. Aq42.png|Leonard is going to let Penny punish him. ER1.jpg|Physics. gc29.png|Leonard unpacking. gc37.png|Leonard and George both protected Sheldon. gc55.png|We just patched a tire. Can we please get back to work.jpg|Sheldon: This is your best friend Leonard. Kl34.png|Sheldon is distracted. Kl33.png|Can we get back to work? Kl63.png|Sheldon tells Leonard that he does more things for him than he can even mention. Kl55.png|Sheldon and Leonard working on a physics problem. Kl52.png|Working with Sheldon. Bet98.png|I enjoyed that a lot more than I thought. Bet97.png|I enjoyed that a lot more than I thought. 29Grilling Sheldon on his foods preperation.jpg|Grilling Sheldon on the preparation of his food Sal2.png|Leonard. 61 Howard what do you mean it happened again.jpg|Howard, what do you mean it happened again? Iss22.png|The doctor disagrees with his mother's child rearing philosophy. Iss21.png|Talking about his fears. Iss43.png|Leonard listening to his friends detail his faults. Bu25 (2).png|Listening to Sheldon actually apologize. VV13.png|Is having fast food okay? Pn27.png|To Howard and his tight pants that didn't make him sterile. Pn1.png|Why is adding a baby bad? BA78.png|To Sheldon. You drive me crazy, but you're my brother. Bg49.png|We're a cute couple that way. Bg47.png|I'm sorry about the secret bank account. Bg14.png|Leonard's Harry Potter Hufflepuff hat. gt3.png|He would be Man-Bat-Man. gt5.png|He's dating two women? gt7.png|We don't need a meeting to decide which cereal to buy! gt15.png|Leonard pouting. gt29.png|Now we can watch without Sheldon ruining it. gt55.png|I didn't realized there were nuts in it. VIN3.png|Leonard's Harry Potter Hufflepuff hat. Fer5.jpg|Scratch and sniff wine tasting book. LS5.jpg|Leonard at the comic book store. tt14.png|Are you still dating Emily? tt22.png|Scratch and sniff wine tasting book. fl10.png|Could you pick her up as long as you're there? fl11.png|See how much smarter you are? fl34.png|You should really apologize in person. rv3.png|Wow. Well done. rv5.png|We don’t like her. rv20.png|That's no excuse. rv21.png|I was wrong, there are three excuses for that. rv99.png|My father won't answer my text. Mil42.png|Leonard and Sheldon trying the scanner. Mil43.png|Leonard trying the scanner. 10.04 tce-4.jpg|Don't leave your belt on the floor. Flash1.png|Working on the mini-gyro. Hab32.png|No Sheldon, so we can have music. Hab33.png|Leonard dancing. Hab8.png|Leonard made a Star Trek point. tub4.png|Talking to Amy. tub59.png|I’m very happy for you. 10.06 thefetalck-12.jpg|Leonard. 10.06 thefetalck-13.jpg|Change man. K67.png|Leonard getting Penny ready for comic con. V37.png|Where's Batman? V84.png|Wow. HW36.jpg|Are you on the Wi-Fi? HW38.jpg|Draped in the apartment flag. CL9.png|Leonard and the avocado plant. CL20.png|Leonard wants the flag. CL24.png|Can you access your Wi-Fi? bn52.png|I found my backup inhaler. Hol21.jpg|Putting away the Christmas decorations. Hll1.png|Well, but he doesn’t live at Walmart, but he still threw a tantrum when he saw Marshmallow Peeps after Easter. LRA2.png|Leonard doing something for Penny. LRA8.png|His belch made his video game character die. LRA22.png|Who's but the most in this relationship from day one? Flash3A.png|Leonard-2010. LR-15.jpg|Leonard has something for Sheldon. Earth.jpg|Holographic Earth. Leonard H.jpg|Leonard Hofstadter. S62.png|Leonard is attacked in Sheldon's dream. bg14.png|Leonard's Harry Potter Hufflepuff hat. Nose7.jpg|Leonard. Lev8.png|Maybe all these numbers could be deciphered. SWI10.png|Thinking about Sheldon getting tased. Fort40.png|Leonard discovers Fort Cozy McBlanket. Takeout56.jpg|Leonard brings home supper. GL.png|Leonard dressed as Green Lantern. Gram1.png|Holographic galaxy. A55.jpg|Leonard Hofstadter. Alt4.jpg|Leonard the therapist NP6.jpg|Leonard on his ship in the North Sea on the phone with Penny. Pum2.jpeg|Jumping for joy knowing that Penny still thinks about him. Nose5.jpg|Leonard. ER1.jpg|Working on his whiteboards with Sheldon. TO14.png|Leonard has a goat bite. Soft22.png|Working on Raj's space project. Aq18.png|Leonard knows more about Penny than versa versus. Bu35 (2).png|Come on back you pain-in-the-ass. Dr1.png|Leonard can't sleep thinking of his martial problem. Pn1.png|What's wrong with a kid? Fer5.jpg|Scratch and sniff wine tasting book. 2M14.png|Pie in the face. Wd16.png|And you're too heavy to lift. Past2.png|Come on, buddy. Wd5.png|I screwed up this time. Bu25 (2).png|Leonard hearing Sheldon's apology. VV13.png|Is fast food okay? bg49.png|We're a cute couple that way. fl10.png|Could you pick her up as long as you're there? fl11.png|See how much smarter you are? Doc28.png|Leonard. 2M13.png|On Sheldon's application video. Wd14.png|I'm upset. Dr11.png|Leonard waking from his nightmare. TO63.png|Leonard is happy to be heading to Vegas. Tums4.png|Sheldon trying to break the bad news to Leonard. Tum5.png|Leonard's name was left out. Nj10.jpg|Leonard as a sexy graduate. Den11.png|Helping in the new comic book store. gt29.png|Now we can watch without Sheldon ruining it. Fenc51.png|Fun fencing. Zz3.png|Leonard can't wait to show Penny around New Jersey. Lv4.png|Our flight has been canceled. Kl55.png|Physics problem. Kl52.png|Working on their theory. Hs32.png|Leonard realizes his speech is boring. tt22.png|Scratch and sniff wine tasting book. Iss43.png|Listening to Raj and Sheldon try and name their new asteroid. gt15.png|Leonard pouting. rv3.png|Wow. Well done. Bet98.png|I'm really nervous. Bet97.png|I'm really nervous. Kl34.png|Trying to help Sheldon. Kl33.png|Working physics. bg47.png|I'm sorry. Iss22.png|Talking to Dr. Gallo. rv5.png|We don’t like her. Hs27.png|Delivering his graduation address. Hs21.png|Leonard is introduced at his old high school. Hs10.png|Sexy Leonard with a belt. TO77.png|Leonard is marrying Penny. rv20.png|That's no excuse. rv21.png|I was wrong, there are three excuses for that. fl34.png|You should really apologize in person. To71.png|We love each other. To68.png|This mouth is only meant for you and food. Pack13.jpg|Leonard talking to his mother. The stag convergence Leonard at the party.jpg|Leonard at Howard's bachelor party. The friendship contraction leonard 'sup.jpg|Leonard. Term3.jpg|Leonard. Sal2.png|I'm Shel-off this weekend. Po19.png|Leonard. Po11.png|What? A61.jpg|Leonard. Pn27.png|To Howard and his tight pants. Creep1.jpg|Guys, we're locked in here. Asd6.png|Leonard working with super-cooled helium. Nose3.png|Trying to deal with Sheldon. Knock3.png|Leonard tired from exercising. File:The_Big_Bran_Hypothesis.jpg|Leonard's light saber. TSO-11.jpg|Penny made a hat. Zxc3.jpg|Playing Secret Agent Laser Obstacle Chess. gt55.png|I didn't realized there were nuts in it. Pack15.jpg|Get out!! Nose8Not.png|Leonard dealing with Sheldon. Mp21.png|I guess...I'M IN!! gt3.png|He would be Man-Bat-Man. gt5.png|He's dating two women? Mp9.png|Leonard reciting Penny's lines with her. Cut3.png|Kidding Sheldon as he undergoes a makeover. Ext24.png|Leonard approaching Penny for the first time in an alternate reality. Ext3.png|Leonard living with Raj. MrsZack3.png|Leonard thinks that it would be great not to have Sheldon complain about his cooking. Unaired27.png|Leonard quickly figures out the Rubik Cube in the doctor's waiting room. gt7.png|We don't need a meeting to decide which cereal to buy! S5Ep01 - Leonard looking miserable.jpg|Leonard in his camouflage outfit. TheBigBangTheoryS1E9-073.jpg|Institute for Experimental Physics presentation by Leonard Hofstadter. Staircase Implementation.jpg|Leonard in his new room. Fest9.jpg|Leonard talking to Priya. Jp13.png|Leonard as Green Lantern. SWI17.png|Watching Sheldon getting caught by the guards and tased. Corn9.jpg|Talking football with the guys. Qw6.png|Laughing during the "Emily or Cinnamon" game. De4.jpg|Leonard disguised as an Apple store employee. The launch acceleration Leonard smiles.jpg|Leonard with the guys trying on tuxes. The shiny trinket maneuver Leonard listens to Sheldon's woe.jpg|Leonard. File:Leonard_Hofstadter.jpg|Leonard. Zaz13.jpg|Leonard. tt14.png|Are you still dating Emily? TheBigBangTheoryS2E17-134.jpg|Leonard on the train to San Francisco. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Leonard.png|Leonard telling Sheldon that Stuart is interested in Amy and wants to ask her out. Leonard sweating through his shirt.jpg|Leonard before his fake date with Penny. 10.03 tdt-5.jpg|Leonard. 10.03 tdt-10.jpg|Leonard. 10.04 tce-4.jpg|Don't leave your belt on the floor. Mil43.png|Leonard trying the scanner. Flash1.png|Working on the mini-gyro. Hab8.png|Leonard made a Star Trek point. Hab32.png|No Sheldon, so we can have music. Hab33.png|Leonard dancing. tub4.png|Talking to Amy. tub59.png|I’m very happy for you. 10.06 thefetalck-13.jpg|The change maker. K67.png|Leonard getting Penny ready for comic con. V37.png|Where's Batman? V84.png|Wow. HW38.jpg|Doing his laundry in a flag. CL9.png|Leonard and the avocado plant. CL20.png|Leonard wants the flag. CL24.png|Can you access your Wi-Fi? CL27.png|Knocking on Sheldon's door. bn52.png|I found my backup inhaler. Hol21.jpg|Putting away the Christmas decorations. Hll1.png|Well, but he doesn’t live at Walmart, but he still threw a tantrum when he saw Marshmallow Peeps after Easter. LRA2.png|Leonard doing something for Penny. LRA8.png|His belch made his video game character die. LRA22.png|Who's but the most in this relationship from day one. 10.18 EHI-6.jpg 10.22 TCR-2.jpg LR-15.jpg|Leonard has something for Sheldon. 10.18 EHI-6.jpg|Leonard. 10.22 TCR-2.jpg|Thumbs up! 11.04 TEI-9.jpg|Leonard sending Penny an email when she is across the room. 11.04 TEI-10.jpg|Leonard sending Penny an email when she is across the room. Flash3A.png|Leonard-2010. TNN-2.jpg|Leonard at Wolowitzes. TCP-8.jpg|Ignoring Penny. Tam11.png|Leonard wonder about Tam. Tam28.png|You can't afford to lose another best friend. 12x05-9.jpg|Don't bore the wives. Pc24.png|Leonard thinks he's funny. TIP-6.jpg|Leonard as Inspector Gadget. II18.png|Leonard as Inspector Gadget. TGAD-3.jpg|Leonard has been summoned. LH14.png|Turning down projects. LH16.png|Rejected! LH27.png|Several rating systems. Neg35.jpg|Breaking the bad news to Sheldon. Neg36.jpg|Leonard doesn't want to face Sheldon. Wg3.png|Didn't think of them till the airplane. Pc102.png|Mad Leonard can't open the door. Pc121.png|I have you.... Pc142.png|Happy Leonard. SB55.jpg|Penny shoots Leonard. Ouch! ZB11.jpg|Dungeon Master Leonard. ZB18.jpg|Jealous of Zack. ZB58.jpg|What if I just don't do it? md12.jpg|Forget them. This laser so cool. md39.jpg|I'll take the couch. md50.jpg|Jealousy. md51.jpg|Too heavy to move. md52.jpg|Stealing the meteorite. md61.jpg|What is that? md63.jpg|Purple eyes! md66.jpg|Bloody and hungry Leonard. md68.jpg|Your forehead is warm, purple eyes. md76.jpg|Leonard comes by to apologize. do21.jpg|Penny throws Leonard under the bus. do29.jpg|Yea. do54.jpg|He'd like to leave something of himself. do89.jpg|I know how to do it! Jt41.jpg|Acting cool. Jt59.jpg|Leonard gets invited to the game. Jt60.jpg|You can't tell anyone. Jt76.jpg|It started great! Jt77.jpg|And the ending was like (Boom!). Jt80.jpg|Maybe I was having an affair. Jt84.jpg|I know him now because he was there. Jt98.jpg|Leonard is very happy while in the D&D game. Jt101.jpg|Wil throws him out of the game. Jt110.jpg|We should invite Wil to come play with us. CV35.jpg|This all sounds familiar. TLA-9.jpg|Leonard on the phone. lar3.jpg|The Nobel Prize is about the work, as your fellow scientists we support you and Amy. ID19.jpg|I switched the colors on him. Young1.jpg|Young Leonard listening to the Nobel Prize ceremony. Young2.jpg|Young Leonard listening to the Nobel Prize ceremony. atcon1.jpg|Honey, can I have a moment with my Mom. matcon3.jpg|It doesn’t matter what you intended. What matters is the way you made me feel. matcon6.jpg|Doesn’t matter, you’re never gonna change. matcon7.jpg|So…I forgive you. matcon8.jpg|Oh, my God, that feels so good. matcon17.jpg|It'll make me look like a bad son. matcon21.jpg|It's just Leonard. matcon42.jpg|She's just using as research for a new book. change26.jpg|Oh my God! change60.jpg|Cause we’re afraid to upset him. change62.jpg|And the thermostat has to be set to his comfort level, even though he doesn’t live here anymore. change65.jpg|Model collapses. change69.jpg|Sheldon, that was really rude. young1.jpg|Eight-Year-Old Leonard listening to Nobel Prize winners. Young2.jpg|Eight-Year-Old Leonard told to go to bed. nobel37.jpg|In other words the loosey-goosey attitude in Helsinki will not fly in Stockholm. nobel38.jpg|...the loosey-goosey attitude in Helsinki... nobel83.jpg|As angry as I am at Sheldon, I want to see him win that medal. nobel88.jpg|The University prefers “quirky”. TPC-10.jpg With Penny Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery Category:Leonard Category:Trivial